Data transmission systems are known in the art. Such data transmission systems often use compression to decrease bandwidth requirements. For example, compression techniques have been characterized as “lossless” when no reduction in data occurs, or “lossy” when a loss of data occurs that does not adversely affect the intended use.
One drawback with such data transmission systems is that the compressed data must be “decompressed” on the receiving end. Thus, for lossless data compression systems, the exact configuration of the data must be achieved when the data is decompressed. Likewise, even for lossy data compression systems, the data is decompressed and the lost data is then approximated. The need for such decompression contributes to the overall difficulty in implementing data transmission in conjunction with compression.